clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/11 February 2015
04:59 Führt doch eine Spam-Sperre ein 04:59 Ne, bitte keine blinkende Schrift 04:59 Diese Filter sind sehr komploziert und eigentlich nicht für Dinge dieser Art gedacht, daher nicht 05:00 welche filter 05:00 ? 05:02 http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:AbuseFilter/de 05:02 Also wann kommt das update ������������������ 05:03 Hey leute 05:03 heute garnicht mehr 05:03 Ich weiss 05:03 ich denke die haben gar kein update für uns 05:04 alles nur fake sonst nichts 05:04 Sind die Filter jetzt hier im wiki oder meinst du meine Schift? 05:04 Könnte gut sein 05:04 Man könnte so einen Filter einrichten 05:05 was für rh habt ihr? 05:05 und ich mag keine blinkende Schrift 05:05 Ja ich find blinkede Schrift auch Scheisse. 05:05 Rh 9 05:05 �������� wie einfach jeder das gleiche fragt 05:06 ich bin auch rh9 05:06 Rathaus Level 8 05:06 lv 90 05:06 Level 63 05:06 Lv91 05:06 was diese Filter sind die du mir verlinkt hast hab ich aber noch nicht verstanden. 05:07 Hab gerade 3 luftabwehr auf 7 zum upgraden :( 05:07 nur eine die verteidigt 05:07 Fenris, lol 05:08 Holy moly Dragon, hier spielst du ja 'ne Menge rum :D (Y) 05:08 wisst ihr was mich an dem leak irgendwie stutzig macht 05:08 Da fehlt ein Komma 05:08 "Willkommen im Chat, Chef" troll 05:08 Ich weiß Fenris 05:08 und ich weiß, dass du den troll Smile willst 05:08 Ich weiß, Fenris 05:08 Ich weiß, Fenris 05:08 Ja :C 05:08 Der ist meine Identität 05:09 Immerhin hast du mal einen vernünftigen Avatar 05:09 Hey nichts gegen meinen goldfisch �� 05:10 xD 05:10 Niemand hat so eine Gesichtsform - nur ich 05:10 Lol, aber Jaime nicht? Und Wölfe und Katzen? ;( 05:10 Leg's nicht drauf an (troll) 05:10 Argh 05:10 Meine Fenris^^ 05:10 Nur Edward Elric ist vernünftig 05:10 ???? 05:11 Edward Elric 05:10 Leg's nicht drauf an (troll) 05:10 Argh 05:10 Meine Fenris^^ 05:10 Nur Edward Elric ist vernünftig 05:10 ???? 05:11 Edward Elric 05:11 Hätte fast L genommen :P 05:11 xD 05:11 kommt heut noch das update 05:11 jaja Fenris, wechsel deinen Avatar lieber nicht zu oft^^ 05:12 Mach ich nicht xD 05:12 ist ja irgendwie auch die Identität eines Nutzers 05:12 ich meine, ja, ich bin fame und man sollte mich kennen ( (troll) <- machen ), aber trotzdem 05:12 Übrigens Fenris: Sogar wir haben einen Chat-Mod, nur der ist irgendwie selten da, wenn der Chat voll ist :( ^^ 05:12 Wie man dich nur nicht kennen kann 05:14 So hab mir mal nen Avatar gemacht 05:14 Ja. Ist doch immer so. 05:14 "Hey, kennt einer Fenrisúlfr?" 05:14 "Wer, der Admin ausm TES?" 05:14 "Neee, der Penner von nebenan." 05:14 "Ahh, ja, den kenn ich." 05:14 Sehr schön 05:14 haha 05:15 Kennt ihr schon die Mudda-Witze??? 05:17 deine mudda ist so fett wenn sie zu den walen schwimmt singen diese we are family 05:17 Ich glaube, dass ich sie nicht kennen will 05:18 xD 05:18 Deine Mudda ist so fett ihre Platscher-Attacke macht Schaden <- einzig guter 05:18 deine mudda ist so fett wenn man sie überfahren will muss man auf der halben strecke tanken 05:19 Wenigstens versucht er nicht mehr die Troll Smiles zu schreiben 05:20 xD 05:20 Ich bin gerade am Clashen 05:20 Ich verzieh mich mal, dude, dein Chat saugt mein Internet auf x'D 05:20 Fenris: Guck mal in unser Sperr- und Löschlogbuch 05:21 Lol? 05:21 Sohn: Papa Papa, mir ist kalt ! Vater: Stell dich in die Ecke da haben wir 90 Grad!!! 05:21 ;) 05:21 Guck einfach mal und verzieh dich danach^^ 05:22 soo oerstmall auf Speziaaalseiten 05:22 Versteht ihr ? 05:23 WTF 05:23 Tja Dragon, dein Spiel kann eben von jeder Altersgruppe sofort gespielt werden 05:23 im TES haben wir die pubertären Zocker :P 05:23 haha Fenris 05:24 Ja, die streiten sich den ganzen Tag im Chat 05:24 hier eben in den Kommentaren^^ 05:24 Versteh den Witz erhlich gesagt nicht ^^ 05:24 ^^ 05:24 ^^ 05:24 und im Moment hinke ich mit dem löschen hinterher Fenri 05:24 Kann man eigentlich herausfinden, ob es in einem Chat so einen Bot gibt? 05:25 Eine Ecke hat 90°, du Schnellchecker 05:25 Nein^^ 05:25 Kommt ein Mann zur Wahrsagerin und setzt sich vor die Kristallkugel. "Wie ich sehe, sind Sie Vater von zwei Kindern", sagt die Wahrsagerin. 05:25 05:25 "Das glauben SIE!", erwidert er. "Ich bin Vater von drei Kindern." 05:25 05:25 Die Wahrsagerin lächelt und antwortet: "Das glauben SIE!" 05:25 Jap neben dir 05:25 Oh man, der Witz ist schlechter als ich dachte xD 05:25 Kann man die Benutzername/Nebenseite Aufgelistet sehen? XD 05:25 05:26 ka 05:26 Was meinst du?^^ 05:26 ja, verschwendete zeit ^^ 05:26 Sagt ein Mann zu seinem Freund: "Meine Frau macht eine dreiwöchige Diät." 05:26 05:26 "Und wie viel hat sie schon verloren?" 05:26 05:26 "Zwei Wochen." 05:26 lol 05:26 ha ha ha......... 05:26 Findet die Mutter beim Aufräumen des Zimmers ihres 16-jährigen Sohnes ein SM-Magazin. Als sie den Vater dazu sagt, fragt sie: "Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" Er antwortet: "Na ja, schlagen sollten wir ihn jedenfalls nicht..." 05:26 05:26 Soo der Fenris zieht ab ^-^ 05:27 Oh man^^ 05:27 cya^^ 05:27 """ 05:28 Wegen der Rezession wird, um Strom zu sparen, das Licht am Ende des Tunnels abgeschaltet. – Gott. 05:28 Ein kleiner Junge sitzt im Treppenhaus und weint. Eine Nachbarin kommt vorbei und fragt: "Was ist denn, Kleiner?""Mein Vater", schluchzt der Junge, "hat sich mit dem Hammer auf den Finger gehauen." "Und warum weinst du dann?" 05:28 05:28 "Weil ich erst mal gelacht habe!" 05:29 05:29 05:30 Arzt: "Haben Sie meinen Rat befolgt und bei geöffnetem Fenster geschlafen?" ." 05:30 05:30 Patient: "Ja." 05:30 05:30 "Ist Ihr Asthma verschwunden?" 05:30 05:30 "Nein. Aber meine Uhr, mein Fernseher, mein iPod und mein Laptop." 05:30 xD 05:31 So ich hör jetzt auf, keine Angst ;) 05:31 Warum geht ein Mädel zum Arzt? Weil sie sich verlaufen hat 05:32 und was neues schon wegen dem updatet??? 05:32 ka 05:34 Nächste Woche ist das optinale Update vier Wochen her 05:34 Hi 05:34 da kommt vielleicht was 05:35 Wer hat immer noch Winter im Dorf 05:36 <3oo> ich 05:37 bin dann auch off bb 05:37 cu 05:38 bb 05:38 krass 120 Nachrichten^^ 05:39 :D 05:40 musst aber nicht unbedingt alles lesen ^^ 06:08 und schon was neues 06:10 lol 06:10 du hast doch vor 30 min schon gefragt ^^ 06:10 nope, aber "wir" arbeiten gerade an etwas ;) 06:11 cool an was den wenn ich fragen darf 06:12 Geheim :P 06:12 Kommt aber bald schon^^ 06:12 wann balds heute noch 06:13 das updatet 06:13 Was? 06:13 Naja, ich muss jetzt wieder arbeiten, cu 06:13 hi 06:14 hallo 06:14 wann kommt das den an das was ihr arbeitet 06:15 Wenn es fertig ist^^ 06:15 ok aber es wird heute noch ferig 06:16 hallo jemans da? 06:16 hi 06:20 hi 06:21 Hallo 06:21 hi 06:40 Huhu 06:44 hallo 06:45 hi 06:47 huhu 06:47 bezüglich des updates nichts neues ? 06:48 Nix neues 06:51 toll den kommt es nicht 06:54 hi 06:55 Hallo 06:57 Abend 06:59 Nabend 06:59 Allet jut bei euch?;) 06:59 Wusstet ihr, dass Supercell japanische Social Media Kanäle hat? 07:00 Ja, bei dir auch? 07:00 Joa grad feierabend 07:00 hehe 07:01 und was soll das heissen nun dragon 07:03 Naja japanische Social Media Kanäle halt;) 07:03 ja aber das bringt das updatet auich nicht zu uns heute 07:03 Es ist erst 20:03 =D 07:04 War mir aber auch nicht bewusst 07:04 Könnt ihr mir sagen was ich an meinem Dorf besser machen könnte? 07:05 Clan Odessa (14 Mitglieder) 07:05 und Name: R3lay 07:06 Ich guck ma 07:06 nabend ihr babaren 07:06 :) 07:06 halllo 07:07 Auf jeden fall clanburg in die Mitte und magierturm weiter raus 07:08 Und alle Lager in einer Zellen is net so gut, würd ich mehr verteilen. 07:10 ok geändert 07:11 Jo besser so Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe